User talk:JoshuaCoalskull
'Welcome to my talk page!' Please Respect These Personal Rules: *Have a question? Just ask. *Please don't ask me to join anything. I don't have time to do any activities. *No mean language on this talk page. *No name calling on this page. *Please be with a nice attitude. *Don't forget to sign your messages by typing four tildes (~~~~). Thanks, IBBC Page Please bring back the International Bank Of Business And Credit. When Matthew told you to delete it, I think he didn't realize that I WAS THE AUTHOR, not him. I founded the bank. Thanks man. Emperor Jeremiah Stormwash Vandal Ban . He has no intentions on stopping until banned.--''Shade'' 21:43, February 25, 2011 (UTC) No, the proper word is strike. Users get 3 strikes and they get banned. 23:51, February 27, 2011 (UTC) I've seen many admins say 'strike'. Warning is not..... well....lets just say people know they are in trouble when they see strike. 23:55, February 27, 2011 (UTC) The Blog Delete it. I am EXTREMELY offended. That blog is useless. It in itself invites opinion, due to the general message Fireskull intended to send. Captain Matthew O'malley Social Network Portal Admin 23:58, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Thanks I still am not over my dads death and that blog wasn't a good thing to post at the current time period. I appreciate your timely manner to the issue. Thanks are in order. Thanks thank thanks thanks. Captain Matthew O'malley Social Network Portal Admin 00:03, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Excessive cursing in the comments on my blog The Transition He needs to be banned. Captain Matthew O'malley Social Network Portal Admin 00:15, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Construction Userbox With the new Under Constuction userbox, please on the bottom of the page type the following: Please limit the use of this userbox, if this is abused it might ward off newcomers to the wiki with an unwelcoming attitude. As you might understand my worries, this is a little bit like the Private Page userbox, which was deleted because it gave off an unwelcoming attitude to newcomers. Thanks, HEY! Hey, please revert my page back to it's old name! You can keep that userbox up there, but I don't want the word Fan in it, that RUINS it! If you refuse, I'll change up Bator.hos' fake GM too! User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly II '' 01:29, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Uh.... No Offense, But I said no to the GM Category and you went ahead and did it, I am the admin of categories... not too happy. 02:09, March 8, 2011 (UTC) No... Its that that you didn't ask me, its that I said no. 11:53, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Userboxes How do you make one... I would like to know more about it... I am confused about the codes and what they do HELP ME lol :D Talk Help me. I have a user to report to you. His username is John Breasly, and I am seriously about to tear my hair out. Here is what has happened. I was looking on the RecentChanges, and on the Skull's Marines page, I saw some comments about the page, and John's was accusing Skull of taking members from INFERNO and forging fake pictures of Ned Yellowbeard badmouthing me, along with other users that left INFERNO. I told John, word for word, "He never wanted to steal anyone, nor did he have something against them, he's not that low. Now John, if that comment means you still don't believe him... *sigh* I hope you're not trying to start a fight with Skull". Also, Breasly was using Bator's images on the former's pages. Bator removed the images from the pages, and Breasly told him anyone could use them. When I told Breasly that if the owner of a picture wanted the picture removed from a page, it must be removed. After I did those two things (telling him Skull wouldn't steal people, and that the pictures must be removed), Breasly lashed out at me, threatened me, and told me to get a life. I, in self-defense, replied to him, telling him to stop insulting and threatening me, and he lashed out again, as well as tell Shadow his own story, without bothering to say what he himself did, and I ended up chastised, with John getting away with what he did. After a while, John told me I was a "stalker" and a "pitiful vigilante", and that I could be "held on a Royal Supreme Court trial". I am no longer replying to him, but I still see what he's saying to other users. Right now, he is trying to make my own friend, Capt. Skull X, think I'm malicious, and that I shouldn't be trusted. Please do something about it... I'm getting sick of being blamed and flamed for trying to help out the wiki (the two points I made earlier in this comment). Please note I have nothing against Shadow, though. It's John I'm concerned about.--[[User:Shade Link|''Shade]] 21:13, March 10, 2011 (UTC) got it. 23:18, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Social Portal Dear , It has gotten to my attention that the United Alliance Wiki is no longer your social portal. In the case if that is true, I have a proposal for you. I have just started the Elite Pirate Alliance Wiki, and it would be a true honor if it could replace the United Alliance Wiki as your social portal. Of course we also need to negotiate terms, so here they are. *We will... **...advertise this wiki on our main page, and many others. **...make 2 users of your choice, our admins, so they can monitor our activity. **...make more of users of our choice admins, if we believe they are doing good. **...let people create page about their guilds, pirates, stories, and made up things, and such. **...never betray you. Please take our proposal into strong consideration. If these terms aren't exactly what you are looking for, please respod to me on my talk page here, with new terms so we can begin to negotiate the bong between our wikis. I look forward to working with you. With highest regards, The Adventures of Capt. Skull X Hey mate, I'd like to include you in the Final Chapter of The Adventures of Capt. Skull X. If i have your permission, i have a great idea to add you to the story. Just let me know whether or not I can use you. Thanks :) P.S. You won't get killed... or SEROUSLY hurt... maybe a couple scrathes from the epic battle though, nothing major. Capt. Skull GM of Skull's Marines! 23:12, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Ok Well, it's up to Pip, I probably will make Kat or Stpehen the representative. But anyways, you are the Admin Of Templates. Jerry Of Maint Thank You Kk sure thing, no problem. Don't worry, he'll be pretty hero-ific... if that is even a word xD Capt. Skull GM of Skull's Marines! 23:32, March 17, 2011 (UTC) A little help, please? Can you tell User:FoulbertoSmasho to calm down? I was pointing out he was stealing names (one of his articles were stealing names from Lord of The Rings). When I pointed this out (almost all his articles were stolen names until multiple users pointed out it's illegal), he threw a tantrum, saying not to look at his articles, and Capt. Skull X defended my point, followed by me stating if he doesn't want people to look at his articles, then he shouldn't put them on Wikia. He went to my talk page, threw another tantrum, and told me to leave his articles alone. I stated that I will continue to offer criticism if that is what will help the Wiki. He now intends on deleting my comments... I told him that's against the rules (or at least against Wikia rules), and now he is going over to Piplup in an attempt to get them removed. The whole comment deletion isn't my problem, just his tantrums and attempts to look like the victim.--''Shade'' 01:01, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Kim Jong Le User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly II '' 12:46, March 26, 2011 (UTC) FAOTW There are a few people to add to the FAOTW, like Capt. Skull X (I think) and Chris Swordbones.--[[User:Shade Link|''Shade]] 15:38, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Nevemrind i take that back nevermind King Darkskull Question I have a small question. But first... I was on Potco, and at some point Matthew O'Malley spoke to me, asking if I could help him. He would like one last chance to work here again. He has truly given in, and I found myself agreeing with him. I think he's changed, and I would like the Administrators to vote on this. He's a good guy now. I've hanged out with him for a bit on Pirates online, and I found him as a good guy who has changed. I don't want people to take this the wrong way, I just think he's a good person and deserves one last chance. Everyone deserves a chance. Take me for example. I used to act a little bit like O'Malley on the first Wiki I worked on back in 2009. I completely regret how I acted on that. I have a dark past with one specific Wiki, hated by the users of it, but I came from a noobish person to a very mature person. Perhaps people can look at O'Malley one last time and give him the chance that I was given on other wikis. Just in case someone gets the wrong idea of what I just said, I'm not O'malley, I just think he's changed. So, my question... Can we all give him one last chance? --''Shade'' 19:23, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Troll/Sockpuppet Do you think User:Prince Xilef is a sockpuppet of User:James Of England? They seem to be on at the exact same time, Xilef only seems to support James, James seems to edit his page for him... and a few other reasons. I have trouble explaining, but I recommend somebody looks at their contributions... The accounts seem suspicious... Furthermore, check his , everything he does is provocative (see below), and when given advice, he pretends to be invincible (or at least it seems like that), and uncooperative. What I see when I look at him is a troll looking for a fight with users like John Breasly and Samuel Redbeard. Please stop this child. Also, (the following is not saying he's a sockpuppet)James seems to acknowledge that John is angered by his claims ("I'm your ruler, I'm king", etc.), yet though he knows, he keeps doing so, as if he's trying to provoke another fight.--''Shade'' 16:04, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Inappropiate Image Another one: =Video Snapshot of xorableemmyx-2.jpeg = I suggest you delete it as soon as possible. Sincerely, Sir Edgar Wildrat '' 01:21, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Look sorry..... Sorry I made it a page, give me a strike or something....... ''Sincerely,'' ' ''' Sir Edgar Wildrat Headmaster of The Noob Academy 01:58, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Another Troll has done almost nothing helpful. All he does is gripe and insult, as shown on his contributions. He thinks he owns pages on the wiki, and keeps acting like a big-shot. He also has shown to constantly target Capt. Skull X for trolling. When I stood up for Skull, he targeted me, and further showed his hostile behavior. I am requesting a block on this pathetic little child. Please do something about this kid.--''Shade'' 18:56, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Vandalism --''Shade'' 23:16, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Meet Could I meet you to discuss my Wiki and this Wiki advertising each other? Vachira Tortuga, Big Dock if you can make it. ~Hi7878 URGENT 'The user:Nightmare10 has just sworn see User_blog:Tama63/COMPLAINT:NIGHTMARE10 ' 'http://images.wikia.com/potcoplayers/images/f/f4/Swearing.jpg ' ' ' Leave me a Message Edits 18:48, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Request: Can you please delete this: http://potcoplayers.wikia.com/index.php?title=Space_Zombies&image=Screenshot_2011-04-24_10-47-58-jpg it rude and is inInappropriate ~Mega Edgar I invited Edgar to the Blue Scurvy Dogs tonight so he is a member. I told him to add the category on the game. -- 01:05, May 1, 2011 (UTC)